The present invention relates generally to the field of materials and manufacturing, and more particularly to biodegradable compositions and processing methods for the production of items including biodegradable fishing lures.
People love to fish. Whether they do it for recreation, competition, relaxation, food or family fun, fishing has been a popular activity for years. And the number of fishermen continues to grow as new generations of fisherman get hooked on the sport. As a result of this continued and growing interest, a large and worldwide industry has developed in the manufacture and marketing of improved tackle and equipment. One particular segment of the sport that enjoys great popularity is bass fishing. The selection of an effective bait or lure is one of the more important aspects of success and enjoyment in any type of fishing, and is especially so in bass fishing.
The vast majority of artificial fishing lures currently on the market are produced from synthetic non-biodegradable polymers (i.e., rubber, plastic and the like). If such a lure is released from the hook and/or line during fishing, it may be consumed by a fish and remain undigested in its gastrointestinal tract, or it may remain unchanged in the environment as a pollutant. In addition, the manufacture of synthetic rubber or plastic lures typically involves the use of petroleum-based products with numerous waste byproducts that may further harm the environment. As the number of fisherman on the water increases, the negative impact of these artificial non-biodegradable plastic lures on the environment becomes more and more significant.
The provision of an effective biodegradable fishing lure produced from natural and/or food grade ingredients would help prevent or reduce the harm to the earth""s ecosystem resulting from the manufacture and use of artificial fishing lures. However, most fishermen are unlikely to switch to a new type of lure unless it has the proper feel and appearance. And, most importantly, the new lure must be effective in catching fish. Until now, the formula for a natural and biodegradable material suitable for use in the production of effective fishing lures has proven to be elusive. For example, certain previous compositions for the production of fishing lures have been claimed to be biodegradable, but were not made from naturally occurring ingredients, and/or lacked the physical properties of currently employed soft plastic recreational fishing lures that are desirable for commercial utility. Other compositions that have been claimed to be biodegradable are found to lack sufficient ability to biodegrade in the environment, and/or to be cleared from the gastrointestinal tract of a fish within an acceptable period of time.
Also, products formed from previously known compositions that are claimed to be biodegradable are often incapable of withstanding various fishing actions such as jigging and repeated casting that subject a bait or lure to substantial or repeated stresses or impacts. Other previously known materials that have been claimed to be biodegradable require costly and therefore commercially disadvantageous production techniques such as curing by freezing for several hours after molding. Other known products do not have the physical geometry, cohesive strength, elasticity, or flexibility required to produce an efficient fishing lure. Additionally, and quite importantly to fishermen, actual fishing trials demonstrate that desirable physical properties and efficacy in catching fish are lacking in many previously known products. For example, the physical properties of certain previously known materials prevent the material from being formed into lures of various popular shapes (e.g., fish, lizards, worms, etc). The xe2x80x9cactionxe2x80x9d required of lures for bass fishing would be severely limited by lures produced from such materials.
Thus, it can be seen that needs exist for improved biodegradable materials and methods for producing fishing lures. It is to the provision of materials and methods meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.
Example embodiments of the present invention provide a low-cost, biodegradable fishing lure or bait composed of natural and/or food grade ingredients and a method for its production. Specifically, a biodegradable fishing lure has been developed which will disintegrate over time in fresh or salt water environments, digest quickly in the gastrointestinal tract of aquatic species, and be non-toxic to plants and animals. Example embodiments of present invention provide a biodegradable fishing lure that withstands typical rigging, casting, trolling, and other fishing actions. Embodiments of the invention successfully withstand typical storage conditions in fishing environments such as tackle boxes and boats. Additionally, embodiments of the invention produce a natural, biodegradable fishing lure at a competitive price, and having the demonstrated ability to catch fish.
Example embodiments of the invention have also been discovered to provide a number of surprising advantages over presently known artificial lures. For example, as the lure slowly dissolves during use, a xe2x80x9cchum-trailxe2x80x9d of particles follows the lure through the water, allowing fish to follow and locate the lure, potentially increasing the number of strikes. In addition, the natural, biodegradable material of example embodiments of the invention can serve uses other than fishing lures, including use as a transitional fish food for transitioning farm-raised fish, shrimp, crayfish or other animals from live foods to pelletized foods. Vitamins, minerals and/or other additives can be added to the composition without significantly affecting the material""s look and feel. Waste products from the manufacturing process can be easily recycled, composted, and/or even used as a food source for fish and other animals. Also, because the material of example embodiments of the invention is comprised of natural and/or food-grade ingredients, a wide array of biological organisms, such as insects and other animals, bacteria, fungi and the like, may consume and at least partially digest the material, thereby speeding the breakdown of discarded objects made of the material. And because they do not include petrochemical solvents and plasticizers, lures made according to example embodiments of the invention do not tend to dissolve tackle box trays in the manner in which many existing artificial worms and other baits can.
In one aspect, the invention is a biodegradable fishing lure comprising a body formed of a flexible and resilient material. The material preferably includes at least one carbohydrate and at least one protein, and is biodegradable in freshwater and in saltwater. The body is preferably formed into the general shape of a natural food source of a fish.
In another aspect, the invention is a biodegradable material. The material preferably includes at least one natural carbohydrate, wherein the natural carbohydrate is a monosaccharide, a disaccharide, a polysaccharide and/or a starch. The material preferably also includes at least one natural protein, wherein the protein is a gelatin, a casein, a whey, a gluten, a soy protein and/or an albumin. The material preferably also includes at least one water-soluble natural gum.
In yet another aspect, the invention is a biodegradable material including at least one natural carbohydrate and at least one natural protein. The material is preferably flexible and resilient, has an Instron 5 hardness of between about 1 kg to about 4 kg, and allows at least about 25% elongation before breakage.
In still another aspect, the invention is a biodegradable fishing lure including a body formed of a material comprising at least one natural carbohydrate and at least one natural protein, the material being digestable by a fish; and at least one hook attached to the body of the lure.
In yet another aspect, the invention is a process for producing a biodegradable material. The process preferably includes mixing components comprising at least one natural carbohydrate and at least one natural protein to form a composition; molding the composition into a fishing lure shape; and curing the molded composition to produce a material that is flexible and resilient, and that allows at least about 25% elongation before breakage.
These and other aspects, features and advantages of the invention will be understood with reference to the drawing FIGURES and detailed description herein, and will be realized by means of the various elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following brief description of the drawings and detailed description of the invention are exemplary and explanatory of preferred embodiments of the invention, and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.